Tracking cameras are configured to move to follow a target or to capture desired fields of view over time. Mounting hardware must enable controlled movement of the camera in one or more dimensions. During such movement of the camera, any cables extending from the camera can snag and exert tension on the camera head, thereby impeding fluid and precise movement of the tracking camera. Accordingly, there is a need for a hardware that permits movement of the camera head while reducing the risk of cables exerting undue tension on the camera head.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments.